A Naneth's Love
by Charmel
Summary: We dont get to choose to whom we are born and they didn't get to choose us. Thranduil struggles to run his kingdom and deal with family drama.
1. A Ride in the Woods

It was not long after the arrival of spring that King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm and his wife, Queen Adrianna left from the palace to enjoy a ride in the woods. Thranduil watched his wife closely as he hadn't thought it a good idea for her to be out in her condition. She was just days short of completing her ninth month carrying their first elfling.

Having endured an abnormally long winter indoors wrought with morning sickness and all the other ailments associated with pregnancy, Adrianna had proclaimed that she would go out with or without him. And as he could never really deny her anything, he found himself agreeing to escort her.

So that morning found the throne room empty and Thranduil and a contingent of guards taking a leisure ride in the forest. After a few moments, Thranduil actually found that he was enjoying his time away from advisors and the everyday hassle of the palace.

"Ah see now" Adrianna said as she saw the tension released from her husband's shoulders. "isn't this a lovely day to be amongst the trees." A broad smile gracing her lovely face.

"Yes my love. I must confess that this is quite relaxing." They found a spot in the clearing near the lake and stopped for a picnic. They sat and talked and took turns reading to one another.

The picnic had been relaxing break and as the day closed to an end, Thranduil was glad that they took the much needed time away.

"Alright dearest, I have indeed enjoyed this day, but now we must get home."

"Just a few moments more my love, to watch the sunset beyond the lake?"

"I am sorry, but it is too dangerous. We are too far away from the protection of the compound and the Spiders will be getting very active soon."

"Surely they will not attack such a large party." She asked clearly not ready to depart, but Thranduil would not be delayed and walked over to help her to her feet.

"It was a long winter for them as well my love. They are hungry and unpredictable.

Adrianna reluctantly made her way to her horse and Thranduil helped her up. He rested his hand on her belly and felt the elfling within her kick. "He's quite active today is he not." He smiled.

"Yes, _she_ is. It seems that fresh air agrees with her."

Thranduil moved closer to her belly and whispered conspiratorially. "Don't worry ion nin. I know the truth and we shall have the last laugh, you and I."

Adrianna laughed as Thranduil gracefully mounted his stalling and they headed towards to palace. They hadn't gotten far when the captain of the Guard halted them. All of the other elves looked towards the trees having already felt the evil creeping around them and the warning of the trees.

"What is it Thranduil?"

"Adrianna" he looked nervously at his wife. "Spiders. Stay close to me." Thranduil pulled his bow from his back and fitted an arrow against the string. Soon there were arrows flying into the trees and hideous screeching sounds as black spiders fell dead from above.

The attack was fast as the spiders advanced from the above and from the forest floor. "Why are there so many?!" Adrianna called to Thranduil.

"A nest must have hatched nearby!" He called back to her. "Stay close"

"We need to get out of here!"

"Adrianna NO!" but Thranduil's shout came too late. In a moment of panic, the Queen spurred her mount forward bumping two of the guards and causing their shots to go askew. Thranduil rushed after her followed by Regalis, the Captain of the Guard. "Adrianna STOP!"

She plowed forward at full gallop unaware of the fact that Thranduil and Regalis were trailing behind her rapidly firing at the creatures that tried to harm her. Adrianna's mount came to a sudden halt as a somewhat large spider fell from the trees in front of them. Adrianna managed to hang on to the horse's mane, but lost her grip as the horse reared back in an attempt to trample the creature and protect his rider.

Thranduil was too far away to do anything but watch as his wife fell backwards onto the hard ground. The mount, unaware of his proximity to his fallen mistress continued to rear up to crush the spider under his hooves. As he took a step back, Adrianna was forced to roll to avoid the being kicked in her swollen belly. Unfortunately she was still dazed from the fall and while she avoided the full brunt of the kick, she was still hit with a glancing blow. She cried out in pain and fear for the life of her child.

Thranduil thought his heard would stop at the resounding thud of his wife hitting the ground. He hurried to get to her as the spider tried to get pass the mare to his vulnerable prey. Thranduil and Regalis pulled arrows from their quiver and fired. One arrow pierced the creature's body pinning it to the ground while the second hit it squarely in the head.

"My love!" Thranduil dropped to the ground beside her.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. I should not have fled as I did." She cried.

"Everything will be well. Do not move." He tried to comfort her. "You will be fine."

"Ahhgh" she screamed as she felt cramps in her abdomen. "Oh Valar! Thranduil! The elfling!" she screamed again tried to curl her legs up to her body.

"Regalis, we will need a litter! We need to get her back to the palace now!"

"Aye My Lord." Regalis was very concerned. His wife had just given birth not too long ago and he could imagine the pain he would feel if he were in Thranduil's place. Running back to his stallion and pulled the a sling from his bag. As the rest of his elves arrived, things were set into motion quickly. An elf was sent ahead to alert the healers of the Queen's condition and their arrival. She was put on the sling and covered with a blanket to keep her warm as the night began to chill the woods. She was carried as quickly as possible without causing their Queen any more discomfort.

When they finally arrived at the palace she was taken into the healing rooms and the doors were shut. Thranduil was forced to wait while his wife was attended. The guilt he felt was eating away at him.

"I should never have let her go out." Thranduil proclaimed. "I should have protected her better."

"My Lord, I believe that she would have gone without you. She will be fine. They both will be. Do not worry so." Regalis tried to comfort him. "I should have protected you both better."

"You are a good friend." Thranduil managed a small smile. "I guess there is plenty of guilt to go around and no fault to be had."

"Aye My Lord."

Thranduil had no idea how much time had passed before Maglion, the chief healer came out. "My Lord." Thranduil's heart was pounding as a sense of dread overwhelmed him.

"How is she?"

"She is sleeping. She has three broken ribs and a broken wrist."

"What of the child?"

"I do not know if it was the fall or the kick from the horse, but the birth sac was ruptured. The child had to be taken. You have a son."

"He lives?" Thranduil asked not believing their good fortune.

"For now sire. We almost lost them both during the birth as we had to cut the child from her. The Queen is resting now and will heal in time. The elfling however, his lungs have not developed fully yet and you know that elflings do not have the healing capabilities that we have."

"What are his chances?"

"Very slim." the look on Thranduil's face showed that he hoped for more optimism from the healer. "I would not have you hold to false hope sire. The elfling is in a very fragile state. It was not due to arrive for another three months."

"Has she been told?"

"Yes. She is taking it much better than I had expected. I was a bit worried that the loss may cause her to succumb to grief. But it seems that she will be fine."

"At least that is good news. I would see her now."

"Of course." Maglion led Thranduil to a small quiet chamber where Adrianna lay resting. Her eyes were closed but he knew that she was not sleeping.

"My love" he said as he took her hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." she gave him a wry grin which faded as she gave way to tears. "Oh Thranduil, I am so sorry. It is my fault..."

"Dearest please. I have already been through this with Regalis. What happened is done. There is no need to place blame. We will move forward." he tried to console her.

"But our child. Your son, he is lost."

Thranduil was confused. "No my darling, he yet lives."

She shook her head. "But not for long. Maglion has told me that he may yet die. More than likely he will not see the sun rise.

"I will not give up hope for him. We will be a family, the three of us, and one day we will tell him of how he survived though everyone else thought he would die."

Adrianna smiled again. "A strong King you may be my love, but this is not something that you can control. Nay, do not hold to him. He would drag you into despair and I would not lose you both. Just let him go."

"No my love. I will not do that. I cannot do it. I have known despair and survived it once, and I will do so again if I must. But I will not give up on my son." Thranduil onto her hand and waited for her to speak again but she did not. He put her hand to rest by her side and walked to where an elleth sat holding his child. When he was close enough, she rose and put the bundle into his arms.

"He is so small" Thranduil whispered as he looked upon his soon. He could hear a rasp in each breath the tiny one took. "Did she see him?"

"No my Lord. She would not seem him as she was afraid of becoming attached ere he pass away." The elleth answered.

Thranduil rubbed his finger across the tiny cheek. "He will not pass." He said to her before walking away with the child to a nearby window. "We have had many conversations you and I." He said lovingly to his son speaking of the times he had spoken to his wife's belly as she slept and other times when he whispered conspiratorially as they discussed whether he be male or female. "We have already put one over on your naneth and now we have others to put in their place." he smiled. "You will live and you will be strong my little one. I will name you for the young beech leaf; soft, pale and downy, and so fragile-looking that one feels the heat of the sun could melt it, or the merest breeze tear it to shreds. Gradually changing from pale green to the dark green of our land. And with the changing of the seasons you will grow and your strength will be that of the beech tree. Ion nin. My Legolas."

The young elleth was moved to tears as she listened to her King speak to the child and she knew that she would never forget his words that day and for they were not words spoken in despair but with the conviction of love.

Thranduil did not notice that he had an audience as he turned around to see that everyone in the healing looked on. It was not common for one to name a child directly after birth. A naming ceremony would normally be held and a great celebration would follow. Every elf was honored to have been present even though some still believed that the child would not survive the night.

Thranduil made his way back to his wife's side. "Adrianna, look at him. He is beautiful."

"I cannot" she said refusing to open her eyes to see her sons face. "I cannot look upon him knowing that soon he shall be in Mandos Hall."

"Nay My Love. He will not. He will be well. Please just look at him."

"No!" She became upset and tried to turned her head away. "Take him away! I will not see him! My son is dead!"

It was then that the Maglion came over and placed a hand on the King's shoulder. "Sire. Please. We mustn't upset her. She has been through a great ordeal."

Thranduil looked again at his wife as she wept over the death of her living child. He returned the child to the nursemaid and went to talk the healer. "Why is she doing this? This cannot be normal. The child still lives."

"I have seen it only once before sire. But the situation was different. An elleth who had no desire to have elflings agreed to a conception for the sake of her bond mate. She became very despondent after the birth of the child and began to give into despair. She refused to care for the child as her highness has done leaving her bond mate to care for it. Then her despair turned to jealousy over the time her husband spent with the child instead of with her." The healer stopped as he remembered how this sordid tale ended and said a quick prayer to the Valar that this would not be the outcome here. "But as I said, that was a totally different circumstance. We all know how much our Queen desired the child. Maybe she does the right thing by not becoming attached. Only time will tell, but she should not be pushed. She will need you to be there for her."

"I will be there for her and as well as for my son. I want you to do all in your power to save him."

"Of course I will do what I can, but sire, there is not much that can be done. We can only keep him confortable, and wait and see, but as I said, there isn't much hope."

"There is hope while he yet breathes." Thranduil did not think he could tolerate much more negative talk about his son's survival. "Is there anything that I can do that will help."

"I do not know if the Queen will agree to supplying milk to be fed through a water bladder as I am sure if she will not see him she will not feed him directly. Otherwise, we could use goat's milk. It's a fine alternative, but a poor substitute to an ailing infant."

"I do not think she will agree to feeding or supplying the milk and I would not upset her further by asking it of her. Is there any other alternative?"

"Nay sire except maybe a wet-nurse. As fragile as he is now, a wet-nurse would be preferable."

"Do you know of an elleth who would be agreeable to this?" Thranduil asked hopefully.

"My wife has recently given birth sire." Came the voice of his Captain. "I'm sure she would be glad to help if asked."

"You are indeed a very good friend." Thranduil placed an appreciative hand on the soldiers shoulder. "I would be honored and actually I will be comfortable knowing that your lady was caring for him."

Regalis beamed with pride. "By your leave sire. I will go now and speak with her."

"By all means saes go. If she is amenable, bring her with you when you come back and your own babe as well. I will not have him suffer her loss while she tends to Legolas."

Regalis moved quickly to place his lieutenant in charge of the King's protection while he ran home to speak to his wife. He did not stop until he reached his doorway. He entered at a more civil pace and stopped when he saw his wife nursing their own elfling. "Regalis, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until evening meal. I haven't prepared anything for midday, if you will but wait until I have finished with your son, I will prepare something for you."

A broad smile spread across his face. His son was but 3 cycles old and large for an elfling. He went to his knees and put a soothing hand on the child's dark head. He kissed him gently as he gave thanks to the Valar for him. "There is no need. I came to ask for your help. Actually, tis more for the King and Queen, than for me."

"What could I possibly do for the royal family? This bundle has quite some time before he can go into service." She said with a smile that lit up his heart.

"No this one will not be picking up a bow for a few hundred years to come." He smiled back. He sobered as he revealed to her all that had come to pass. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about the babe and the emptiness she would feel as she thought about losing her own child. "The babe is not expected to survive, but his highness is certain that he will and wants to give him every opportunity. The Queen-mother refuses to care for the him fearing what she believes to be his eminent death."

Gredalia's expression hardened to one of anger. "How can she not care for him?! He is her own! I would not care what anyone told me, if Tharion held but one breath in his lungs I would hold on to him."

"You sound much like Thranduil. He too refuses to give into despair."

"What can I do to help?"

"The child needs a wet-nurse. I hope you that do not mind but I suggested you and the King was all too happy for the offer. He even said that he would feel much better knowing that it was you caring for the young prince."

"I would be glad to of course. But what of Tharion?"

Thranduil asked that you bring him as well. He does not wish for him to miss a moment of your time."

"Then let us not dally. Has the Queen fed him at all since his birth?"

"No, she refuses to even look upon him."

She blew off a quick sigh of anger and stood with her son resting on her shoulder. "The child must be starved and if his lungs are weak as you say, he should not be made to cry much longer. Let us leave now." She turned to face her husband and wondered at the expression on his face. "What is it?"

"The child does not cry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have not heard even a whimper from him. He sleeps contently although his breathing is labored."

"But he must be extremely hungry. I have not seen a birthing yet where the child does not quiet until it nurses." Gredalia pondered for only a moment. " It matters not. This little one is contented. Let us make way to the palace quickly."

The way back to the palace progressed a bit slower as they would not jostle the infant by running, but still they arrived quickly.

As they entered the healing room, Thranduil greeted them immediately. She bowed properly to him. "Your highness."

"Thank you so much for coming. I know that Regalis has told you what I need, but I will feel better to ask this of you myself." Thranduil bent down on one knee and took the Lady's hand in his own. "My son is in need of a wet-nurse and though it is thought that he may not live to see the morrow, I will not give up on him. So I ask this not as your King but as an Adar. Will you help my son? Please know that neither you nor your husband shall suffer should you refuse as this is a big favor to ask."

"I would be honored to help in anyway possible and sire, I am sure that this will be only a short-term favor as her highness will probably take over once she realizes that the prince is no longer in danger of passing. Which will not be long I am sure. We will have him a picture of absolute health in no time." Thranduil rose and hugged the Lady tightly and which much gratitude.

"Hannon le" he whispered in her ear. "Hannon le" He had a huge smile on his face as he drew back. "Anything you ask of me that is within my power to grant, you need but ask my lady and it shall be yours."

"I want nothing more than to see to my charge as I am sure he is quite hungry."

"He has been taken to the nursery. I will show you the way." Thranduil led them through the halls to the room that was to serve as Legolas' nursery. When Gredalia walked into the room she noticed that there were two cribs set up. "I hope you do not mind, but I wanted to be prepared should you be agreeable. I had a second crib placed in here for your son. He will be afforded every comfort. This is Haslana, she has been watching over Legolas and will be here to assist you with both of the elflings."

Haslana bowed to Gredalia who offered her own short curtsy. She walked over to the cribs and placed Tharion in the empty one. Then she looked into the other and saw the small elfling wrapped tightly in a blanket. Her eyes watered as she looked upon the little one with his eyes shut tightly against the world. She reached down and picked him up and held him tightly to her chest and began to sing a lullaby as she made her way over to a rocking chair a few feet away. She sat and rocked him gently and coaxed him to suckle at her breast. She gasped a bit at the strong sucking of the obviously hungry child.

Thranduil moved quickly thinking that something was wrong. "What is wrong? Will he not feed?"

She laughed a bit. "No, everthing is fine. I just did not expect him to clasp on so strongly. Do not worry sire. If the way he feeds is any indication, you and the Queen have nothing to worry about. This little one is stronger than he looks."

Thranduil was so happy he could have jumped for joy. His little Green Leaf would be fine. He just knew it. He may have hard times for a bit, but eventually, he would be as well as any other elfling. "Hannon Le. My Lady." Thranduil hated to leave now, but he had other things to attend to. "My Lady, I have to go and check on her Highness. She should be settled into our room by now. I will return as soon as I can."

"We will be just fine. Go attend to your Lady." Gredalia could not turn her face away from the tiny bundle in her arms. She would stick her finger in the babe's mouth to break the suction every couple draws as not to tax the child's lungs. She expected him to get frustrated and cry out, but he never did. It wasn't long before the child had his fill and she turned him to her shoulder to burp him. She was very gentle and used only enough pressure to elicit the needed response. After she was satisfied that there was no gas left in the child's stomach, she returned him to his crib. A loving naneth she was but she had no tolerance for spoiled ellon's. She did not even hold her own son when it was not required for feeding or changing. She even had scheduled playtimes for him. The only exception was when his adar wanted to spend time with him. As he was away from home often, she had not the heart to restrict his bonding time with his son.

Try as she might, she could not understand how any naneth could turn their back on their offspring, whether they be sickly or not. Especially when they were ill as that is when they are needed to most. Elflings were much like human children for a time in that they are just as prone to illness as the Edan. This little one needed a Naneth's love and she would give it to him even after his own naneth had decided to claim him.

"I will hold him Madame if you are tired." The nursemaid went to pick up the child.

"No. Leave him be. He does not need to be held, he is sleeping."

"But Madame, would he not sleep more comfortably if he was held."

"Aye, he would sleep comfortably being constantly rocked and hearing a constant heart beat. But believe me when I say, that neither you nor the Queen would appreciate it later when the child will not sleep unless he is held and rocked." Gredalia had been the oldest of three siblings and had made this same mistake with her younger brother. She had lived to regret it as her naneth made her tend to the child and nap and bed times when no one could console him other then to rock him to sleep. "Believe me, there will be plenty of time to hold the young prince. Let him sleep. He is content."

"Should we not make him feel loved for his short time here." Haslana questioned further.

"I will not have that kind of talk around the elfling and he will feel loved for now and for a long time yet to come."

"Well, believe what you may. Maglion has appointed me his nursemaid, I believe that I know what is best for him." Haslana tried to assert her authority. "You have no say in this matter."

"Oh really, the King has entrusted him into my care and as he pointed out, you are here to assist me; therefore, he will stay where he is." Gredalia fixed her eyes on the nursemaid daring her to defy her.

"As you wish." Haslana conceded. She picked up a small bottle from a nearby table. "I have been instructed by Maglion to give this to the child before every feeding. Will you be handling this as well?"

"Of course. It would be better for me to do this as his feeding schedule is set."

"You do not have to do that with me."

"Do what dear?" Gredalia asked as she checked on her sleeping son.

"Pretend that this is not for naught. I understand you wanting to gain some favor with the King, but he is not here now to hear your pleasantries." She said with a knowing smile.

"I am here to help this child and for no other reason than that. Your reasons for being here are your own, I care not. But maybe you should not be if you truly feel your work to be in vain."

"You insult me Madame. I may not have completed my healers training, but I am a good nursemaid. I would do nothing to bring harm to Prince, but I, like the Queen, am accepting of the facts in this matter"

Gredalia was well aware of that Maglion's training did not encourage believing past the obvious facts, which was one of the reasons why she had discontinued her training with him. She was quite empathic and had a strong connection to nature which Maglion did not agree was a useful quality, but it was not in her nature to condemn one to just the facts of a situation. The strength of one's fea and the resilience of their mind was always a factor in healing and recovery. "Well we shall have to agree to disagree in this matter." She decided not to argue her points. It was not necessary for her to understand. "Let us discuss the necessary details for dealing with these two little ones and any other instructions Maglion may have left for the prince's care."

Haslana tilted her head and bowed her head slightly in agreement.

-----------------------

As Regalis escorted Thranduil to his rooms. Thranduil stopped before entering and took a calming breath. "I hope that your wife is right and that Adrianna will come to herself soon. The elfling needs his naneth."

"I'm sure that once it becomes clear to her that the child will live, she will take to him."

He nodded silently and pushed open the door to his chambers. His wife was in bed, her color was returning and she was beginning to look more herself. He sat beside the bed and took her hand. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes my love. Do not worry for me, I will be fine."

"That is good. I am happy for that." Thranduil smiled.

Adrianna looked up into his face and she could see what she thought was sadness in his eyes. "Do not be sad my love."

"I am not sad. I am merely concerned for you and for our son."

"So you still dare to hope." She stated. "You must accept that he is lost." I have spoken to Maglion and he expects that it would be only a matter of weeks before I am back to my self. We can try again then."

Thranduil was confused. "Try again?"

"For another child."

"So you have truly given up on him them, though he still clings to this life."

"But for how long, you would have me to hold on to a thin shred of hope."

"If you would but see him..."

"Nay I will not do that. I have already released my bond to the elfling."

"You did what?" Thranduil would have fallen if he was not already sitting.

"I could feel him calling to me through our bond. Trying to draw on my strength. I could not allow him to continue to weaken me unnecessarily. I had to let him go."

"what...how could you do that...you are his naneth."

"My son is dead."

Thranduil did not know how to respond. He had never heard of one cutting their bond to a child except under the most dire circumstance. "And if he lives, when he continues to live...then what...will you then seek to reestablish the bond between you?"

"Even if he were to survive, he would not be as other elflings. He would be mentally slow and physically weak. Not a fitting heir to the throne. We must try again my love. You must have a suitable heir."

Thranduil brought his elbows to rest on his knees and lowered his face to his hands. He began to rub small circles starting at the top of his forehead and over to his temples. He was trying desperately to remain calm. He his was throbbing, the ache having started at the base of his skull earlier and was now pounding steadily behind his eyes. He was not known for his having a calm demeanor, but he did not want to upset Adrianna again as he knew it was not condusive to her recovery. He took a deep calming breath. "I will not abandon him." He managed to hiss out.

"You will do what you must as I have done what I must. Forgive me if it sounds cold and unfeeling but I am merely being realistic in this." She cupped his face in both of her hands. "I love you Thranduil. I will always love you. Say that we will try again."

"Nay, I cannot say now. I will think on it."

-----------------

"Nay, I cannot say now. I will think on it."

-----------------

As time went on it became apparent to all that the young prince would indeed live. It also became apparent that he was not as strong as the King had hoped he would become. He continued to take the elixir which was prepared by the master healer to help to heal his lungs, but it did not seem to Thranduil that is was helping. He could play for small periods of time, but he would become tired quickly. He was still on the small side and he was uncoordinated, more so than most toddlers, especially elven toddlers, and slow to understand.

Adrianna still would not see him or acknowledge in any way that the elfling existed. Though it broke his heart, Thranduil finally had to admit to himself that she would never accept Legolas. So he spent as much time with the child as he could setting aside at least an hour every morning to take the child riding and an hour in the evenings to read to him before bed. A small place was set aside in his private chambers so that any free moments he had he could spend his ion in some way. On their rides he would teach him about the forest and all the animals within. Before he read to him at night he would go over letters and numbers for as long as his short attention span would allow. Legolas took his many of his meals alone in his room or Thranduil would allow him to go home with Regalis and take meals with their family.

Thranduil finally gave in to his beloved and they conceived a second child. When Adrianna gave birth to a second son. She was extremely happy. "Look at him Thranduil, he is perfect."

"Aye, he is indeed. Legolas will be glad to have a little brother to keep company with him."

"Nay, I will not suffer that child around my darling ion."

"_That child _is your ion as well."

"My ion died 13 cycles ago and I will not have that dim-witted shell of a child that you insist upon spending your time with, around my darling." Adrianna was angry that her husband could suggest such a thing, but she was well matched with the wrath of Thranduil.

"This has gone on long enough! I never should have agreed to this child but as he is here now I cannot hold that against him, but I will not allow you to continue to deny our first born. Legolas is a good elfling, who has done nothing to earn your ire except to survive an accident that would never have occurred had his parents had the common sense that the Valar gave to squirrels!"

"You would blame me…"

"I blame us both! You should never have been riding that day, and I was wrong to allow you to go, but no longer will I allow Legolas to suffer for our mistake. I agree that he may not be quick to understand, but he is by no means a dim-wit. You are his naneth, how could you say such a thing about your own elfling."

"I can say it because it is true. You should have let him die Thranduil. Cut your bond to him as I did, but you let your heart cloud your judgment."

"If that is true, then the same can be said about my choice in a Queen. I never would have thought you to be so cruel Adrianna."

Adrianna felt as if she had been slapped. "You don't mean that."

"I love you with all my heart and yet I let you cloud my judgment on more than one occasion. If you would condemn my heart for loving our first born, then you must condemn its other decisions as well, including your choice as my wife and that bundle you hold now in your arms. Be careful what you wish for when you ask me to lead with just my head. You may not like the outcome."

Adrianna realized then that she had pushed to far and tried to make amends. "Forgive me my love. I did not intend to upset you, and you are right. Mayhap after things get a bit more settled, I will try to spend more time with the elfling."

"You promise. You will try?" Thranduil asked hopefully.

"Aye, I will try. Now, back to this little one, we need to make plans for his naming ceremony."

"There will be no naming ceremony as one was not held for Legolas. I propose instead a celebration in both their honor."

"Is it right to deny one for the other? Besides he would not know that difference."

"As this penneth will not know the difference. There will be no more discussion on this matter. As King, it is my duty to introduce my sons, their princes, _both of them_, to their people. Something that is long overdue in Legolas' case as he is rightfully my heir." Placing a kiss to both of their heads, Thranduil left the room leaving in his wake a very shocked wife contemplating his words. He had never spoken to her so. She had but to ask him and he would give her the world, now he was different and she knew the cause. "That child!"

The elfling in her arms startled at the loud noise and began to cry. "Hush now my little one. Do not worry." She comforted him. "Your adar is just confused. Sentimental he may be but a fool he is not. He will not name the village idiot to sit on the throne. You will be the Crown Prince of the Woodland Realm. I will see to that."

------------ tbc?

So! What do you all think? Let me know!

Please forgive my character naming as I am horrible with names. I have a few other characters left to introduce, so if anyone has some names they wouldn't mind parting with, both male and female, I will be glad to put them to use.


	2. Finally Meeting Naneth

Thanks for the reviews. I hope all continue to enjoy the story and let me know what you think of this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update.

Again, I am not good with elven names so, forgive me if they sound off.

Chapter 2 – Finally Meeting Naneth

Despite her promise to Thranduil, Adrianna still managed to avoid spending any time with Legolas. She had caught glimpses of him in the halls, but nothing more. She felt him unworthy of her time though she knew that she would have train him on how to behave properly before the celebration, since his father had every intention of making them appear to be a proper family. He was a blight on her otherwise perfect life and if she was going to be forced to acknowledge him, then she would do what necessary to ensure that at the very least he would not embarrass her.

She looked on this morning from a distance as Gredalia carried the disheveled child through the halls to his room. 'She spoils him too much.' she thought to herself. 'Thranduil as well. He spends much too much time with him when he should spend it with Andarion and me. All of this will change though. In keeping myself apart from the situation, I have lost control of it. I had hoped that Thranduil would finally come to the realization that the child was not going to be all that he hoped. Maybe even allow that woman and her husband to raise him as their own. But it was obvious that that was not going to happen. Time to make the best of a bad situation." She thought as she turned and made her way back to her sitting room.

Gredalia and Tharion was just returning Legolas to his room after a visit to see Maglion. He would check him over every so ofter to see how he was faring. Tharion was holding onto his mother's hand as they made the way back to Legolas' room. Gredalia carried Legolas in her arms as Maglion's examination usually taxed him greatly and where as his medication normally left him groggy, combined with the one of these sessions, he was absolutely exhausted.

Gredalia hated these examinations and was glad that they were only once a month. She had felt that Maglion's treatment of the youngster was harsh and did not believe that he was doing him any good. In fact, she felt it was just the opposite. Just when she felt that he was making some progress, a visit with Maglion caused what she considered to be a set back. More often than not she wound up carrying the child back to his rooms and restricting his activities for days like today when he would also suffer from horrible headaches. She had spoken to Thranduil once, but Maglion had managed to convince him that what he did was necessary and the only thing keeping his son from Mandos Halls.

Gredalia had laid Legolas down to rest on his bed. He was suffering from tremors, he was wheezing and she could tell by the way he grimaced that his head was hurting him terribly. She closed the windows, shut out the sunlight and started a fire in the fireplace to warm the chilled air. She had just gotten Legolas settled when a knock sounded at the door. "Tharion, get the door please."

Tharion opened the door and allowed Balithian, Queen Andarion's personal attendant, to enter. "My Lady." she greeted Gredalia. "Her highness wishes you to attend to her in her sitting chamber and she says that you are to bring Prince Legolas with you."

"I will come immediately, of course, but Prince Legolas is asleep and unable to come. Haslana is attending to her duties in the healing room this morning and will be coming shortly to sit with him while I take Tharion to his studies. Would it be possible for you to stay with the elflings as I attend to her highness?"

"If I must." She answered indignantly. "You should be aware that her Highness will be most upset if you do not bring the prince with you."

"I will explain my reasons to her. I'm sure she will understand." Gredalia turned her attention to her son, "Tharion, nana will be back shortly. Please play quietly until I return."

"Yes Nana." Tharion answered and walked to sit at the table. He pulled out some coal and paints and began to draw until his naneth returned.

Gredalia smiled at her son, and then turned back to Balithian, **"**Legolas will probably not awaken before I return and Tharion will give you no problems." Balithian gave a quick bow acknowledgment before Gredalia left the room and walked quickly to the Queen's sitting room. She was to have taken care of Legolas for only so long as he had needed to be nursed, but he had gotten so attached to her and to her son, that Thranduil had asked that she continue to be his caregiver. Not once over the years had the Queen visited her son and she had thought that once their new addition arrived, Legolas would all but be forgotten. She was pleased however, that since the second prince's birth, King Thranduil had not changed his routine at all. He still spent as much time with Legolas as was available and he had also told her that her highness would be starting to spend time with her son. But that was months ago.

She stopped in front of the double doors which led to the Queen's personal sitting room. She knocked lightly on the door. "Enter." Came the voice from within.

"You wanted to see me your Highness." Gredalia bowed properly as she stood before the Queen.

"Yes, however, I am sure that my instructions were for you to bring the penneth with you." Adrianna had no real desire to do this at all, but now that the celebration was coming up it was necessary.

"I meant no disrespect my lady, but Prince Legolas was asleep. Today was his monthly visit with Healer Maglion, and it is a bit of an ordeal for him. If you wish, I will bring him to you once he has awakened."

Adrianna did not want to meet the child but she certainly was not going to be subject to his schedule.

"What I wish is for you to go and get him now and bring him to me."

Gredalia was not expecting that reaction. "But My Lady, the child is ill and..."

Adrianna cut her off. "The child is always ill." She snapped. "If you cannot do this, I can send someone to fetch him."

"No Madame. That will not be necessary. I will get him."

As Gredalia turned to leave, Adrianna called to her back. "Do not be long, as I have quite a busy schedule to keep today."

"Yes My Lady." Gredalia hurried back to Legolas' room and found him still deeply asleep. "Legolas, Legolas, wake up my sweet."

Balithian smiled knowingly at her as she pulled Legolas to a sitting position. "I told you that she would be angry if you did not bring him."

"And I should have heeded your words. Could you please get me a cold cloth so that I can try to revive him a bit more?"

Balithian walked to the small bath chamber and picked up a cloth. She poured some water from the pitcher into the basin, wet the cloth and took it over to Gredalia who had managed to get Legolas to open his eyes but he was still very groggy.

Gredalia washed his face quickly and picked him up. Settling him on her hip, she carried him to his naneth's sitting room. Once outside the door, she set him down and straightened his clothes.

"What is it Nana?" Legolas' words were slurred and his eyes were still unfocused.

"Your Naneth wishes to see you."

"Naneth never sees me." he said absently "My head hurts, can I go back to sleep now?" Legolas just knew he was dreaming and held up his arms for Gredalia to pick him up and return him to his bed.

"No my love. You have to stay awake." 'At least stay on your feet.' she thought to herself. She grabbed his hand and knocked again at the Queen's door. "I know that you do not feel well, but your naneth wishes to see you right now. Please just try to stay focused for a few minutes and then you can sleep for the rest of the day." 'Just wonderful, the day he finally gets to meet his naneth and he is not well enough to enjoy it. He may not even remember it much more than it being a dream.' She shook the thought out of her head and pushed the door open when she heard the Queen offer her admittance.

She brought Legolas before his naneth and positioned him to stand in front of her. The Queen got up from her writing desk and walked around to stand in front of him. "Do you know who I am penneth?" She glared down imposingly at him.

Legolas looked up at her, but when he did, a yawn escaped from his lips. He could feel his head pulse with every beat of his heart and kept his eyes closed to a slit to lessen the light from the brightly lit room. "I am sorry." he said to her.

Adrianna was instantly shocked. Not only had the child not offered her a proper greeting upon his arrival but to be blatantly rude was unacceptable.

Gredalia noticed the expression on her face. "My Lady, he is not normally like this. His monthly visit with Maglion was this morning and it is very hard on him. That was why I did not bring him when you first summoned us. I was hoping to allow him to sleep and recover a bit more before presenting him to you."

Adrianna looked closely at the elleth before her. She was not overly pretty, but she seemed of strong character. She was not at all impressed by Gredalia's explanation. In fact, she felt as if the elleth was trying to chastise her for insisting to see the child when she did. "And how does the master healer find him?"

"He considers that there is not much change in the condition of his lungs, but he finds him a happy elfling otherwise my lady."

Before his mother could say anything else Legolas spoke up. "I am sorry Naneth. I did not mean to be rude. Please forgive me." he was practically swaying on his feet now. "Nana, can I go back to my room now?" he asked looking to Gredalia.

Gredalia bent down and picked him up and she whispered into his ear as she rubbed his back. "Soon dear. Your naneth wants to talk to you. I know you have wanted to meet her for some time. Please be strong for just a few minutes more."

Adrianna was beside herself with anger. "Put him down!" she ordered and Gredalia obeyed immediately. "You allow him to call you Nana and then you presume to give the impression that you have some say as to when this visit will end!" Adrianna let her displeasure show.

"His Highness took no issue with his calling me nana as it is not uncommon for elflings to call their caregivers by this title."

"It is not uncommon for orphaned elflings you mean! And now you would use my husband as if to gain some of leverage with me!" Adrianna was at the end of her temperance.

Gredalia knew she was treading on thin ice. She was caught off guard by the Queen's summoning and had no time to think of the things she should go over with her charge. Still, she was not so sure that she would have told him not to call her nana in front of his mother. "No My lady, I did not mean it that way. I was speaking of the fact that while I care for Legolas, I also care for my own son. Legolas has taken to calling me Nana as my son does and I sought to use no leverage against you. I only wanted you to know that His Highness was aware of his son's actions."

'Nice try.' Adrianna thought. She turned her attention back to the child who was looking at them now with wide eyes.

"My husband is quite ingratiated to you and your family for the time you spend with _our_ child and now it is time that I too become aware of my son's actions." Gredalia had feared this moment would come. She knew that the Queen couldn't release her from her services as she was hired by Thranduil directly, but it would only be a matter of time. She was going to miss Legolas terribly.

Adrianna took a moment to calm herself before speaking again. "You may go now, I wish to speak to my _son_ alone." She noticed Gredialia's sigh of relief, but she truly was thankful for her, because of her good care of Thranduil's son, he had not felt the need to push her harder on her promise and though she knew that she would have to be rid of the woman eventually, she served her purposes for now. You are dismissed. I will have Balithian bring him to you when we are done."

Gredalia bowed to the Queen, then bent down on one knee to speak to Legolas, "You will stay with your Naneth for a while. I will see you later." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and prepared to leave the room. The Queen walked her to the door to escort her out. Before she closed the door, she called out, "and Gredalia.."

She turned to face the Queen. "Yes Your Highness."

"This child has but one Naneth. He will not call you Nana from this moment forth. Do you understand?"

She paused before answering, "Yes, Your Highness." Again she bowed and walked down the corridor this time with a heavy heart knowing that her time with the child she had helped to raise for the past 13 years was coming to an end.

Legolas heard the door close behind him. He had been forgotten during the conversations with his Nana and Naneth, but now the Queen's attention was focused solely on him. He was much more nervous now without Nana there, but he knew he had to stay calm. He was not at his best right now and he did not want to do anything to further anger his naneth.

As the Queen came to stand in front of him again, he finally took a good look at his mother. He had never been this close to her before only glimpses of her from afar. 'She is beautiful' he thought as he looked upon her face. Her eyes were a pale blue and she had dark hair, like most of the other elves he knew. It braided in a single thick braid hanging down her back and ended just past her waist. She had a smaller frame then Gredalia and she looked very delicate, but the way she carried her shoulders high and the intensity in her ice cold stare showed that she was anything but delicate. In fact, to the little elfling, she was quite scary. Not at all what he imagined his Naneth would be.

"Let us start with why I wanted to speak with you today." She began, "There is to be a celebration in a few months to introduce you and your brother to all of Greenwood."

"I have a brother!" Legolas was overjoyed his headache pushed to the background. He had not been told about a brother. "Can I meet him?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "As I was saying?" She continued as if Legolas had not asked a question. "There is to be a celebration in a few months to introduce you and your brother to all of the Greenwood. It is my job to ensure that this event occurs without incident. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes Naneth, it means without problems." He felt a bit insulted by the way she was speaking to him. He knew that everyone thought of him as being a dullard, but he was not. When there were a lot of things going on around him at once, things tended to get a big jumbled, but this was just she and him. There was no need for her to talk down to him.

"Good. So I will be making sure that you know how to behave properly and will not cause any problems." She clasped her hands in front of her.

"I would not cause problems. Nana and Ada has taught me to behave in front of others." He said very proudly.

She shook her head. "I can see that you indeed _do not _know how to behave. Three times since you have entered this room have you spoken without being addressed. That is not proper behavior. You will not speak unless you have been given leave to."

Legolas almost spoke up again but stopped himself. He did not talk very much, and his adar had been encouraging to him to speak more often. He was not allowed to be disrespectful, and he had not thought he had been now.

She nodded at his silence and began to walk around him. "You should be seen and not heard. Which brings us to our next problem. Your clothes and hair are a mess. You will not appear in front of me, or anyone else in this state again. Before you leave your room you are to be clean, properly dressed, and your hair properly in one braid like this." She turned so that he may see how her hair was braided.

Legolas studied the braid closely before she turned back around. He remembered that Gredalia had once braided his hair and Tharion's in this fashion when they had asked to have their hair like his adar and Regalis, but she explained that warriors braids had to earned and until then, this was acceptable.

"You will do this _yourself_ under Gredalia's supervision." she continued. "You are not an infant and I will not allow anyone to continue to treat you as such. Your father would have you be a Prince in his kingdom, and though I feel that you are unworthy of the title, you will at least look and act the part. Do you understand?"

"Yes Naneth." He answered now feeling very sad. He did not understand what he had done to be unworthy. That must be why his Naneth had not wanted to see him before. He did not know what it meant to be worthy of being a Prince, but if it would earn him his mother's love, he would do what ever was required.

"Our final lesson of the day, I have already told Gredalia, and now I tell you. You have one Naneth and that is I. You will not call Gredalia nana again. I bore the pain of your birth, no other. I have earned the title and your respect by doing no more than that. Which is more than you have done to earn the title of being my son."

"But Ada said that it was fine that I call Gredalia Nana." Legolas was dismayed. Gredalia was the only mother he had known. He felt a deep connection to her whereas he felt no connection at all to the elleth before him though he knew her to be his Naneth by his father's admission. He watched as his mother walked coolly towards him with her hand clasped behind her back. When she stood before him again she bent down on one knee and put her hands on his shoulders as if to console him. The suddenly, her hand flew back and slapped him harshly across the face snapping his head to one side. Shocked eyes met with cool ones as he turned back with tears flowing down his now burning cheek.

"Apparently you forgot already our first lesson. You were not given leave to speak and you certainly were not given permission to be insolent. You will respect and obey me. That means you will follow my instructions without question. Understand?!"

Legolas began to cry. No one had ever struck him before. He had been scolded for misbehavior, but never struck.

"Answer me!"

"Yes My Lady." he answered through his tears. His headache now returned with a vengeance and his chest was tightening. He wanted to go to his room, he wanted his nana!

"Be quiet! You have been coddled long enough, but not any longer. Wipe your face." she spat. She stood up and composed herself once again. "That will be all for now. You will remember what we have discussed. I expect to see you at mid-day meal penneth. Do not be late and know that I will be watching you." The Queen walked to her chamber doors and opened them to find Balithian waiting outside as she had expected. "Balithian, walk the princeling back to his room." She pushed him gently towards the waiting elleth.

When Legolas arrived back at his room, he found it empty. He walked into the dark room and climbed up on his bed. "Gredalia went to take Tharion to his lessons. Either she or Haslana will return shortly. I cannot stay with you and your naneth has need of me." He nodded to her and she closed the door behind her. Once she was gone, Legolas laid down and curled up into a ball and cried. Thirteen years, he had waited thirteen years to find out that his mother hated him. The thought of it made him cry even harder. He head pounded relentlessly and his cheek was still stinging. Finally, he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
